Couldn't Handle It
by celticmoonbeams
Summary: A reimagining of the kiss from 3x05 in Killian's POV...with a twist ending.


I quickly looked over her shoulder at the others several meters away still celebrating me saving David's life. The bright, green leaves from the low hanging branches just barely obscured them from view but still kept them from seeing us. I turned my gaze back onto the golden haired beauty standing before me just a few feet away.

Her blue eyes were soft and sincere from her declaration of thanks. I couldn't help myself. It both thrilled and unnerved me having such sentiments aimed in my direction.

"Um… Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now," I playfully told her as I tapped a finger on my lips. I turned my head slightly and widen my eyes so she would be able to tell I wasn't completely serious in what I was suggesting.

"Yeah," she replied as flash began to spread through her eyes. "That's what the "thank you" was for," she finished with a small, playful grin beginning to form on her lips.

"Mm," I contemplated for a brief moment. The light deep within her eyes was growing brighter and I decided to press just a little further. "That all your father's life is worth to you?"

"Please. You couldn't handle it," she fired back in challenge as the spark grew in intensity and urged me onward. There was my fierce lass.  
"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."

I held her beautiful gaze letting her mull over my acceptance of her challenge and my counter. She stood there studying me for a long moment before she lurched forward quickly. She grabbed the lapels of my black leather coat and roughly pulled me to her. Her soft lips latched onto mine hard.

A fist in the gut feeling seized my in its vice grip and a violent drum took up residence within my chest. Heat erupted across my skin with every movement her lips made against mine. Multiple, large dots of blinding light flashed over my eyes and growing in brightness as they expanded in an all encompassing wave.

Soft, silky strains threaded slowly through my fingers as my hand gently went to the side of her face and to the back of her neck to urge her head into a fulfilling position. The sounds and scents of the forest around us fell away leaving only her and the sound of our lungs trying desperately to fill our lungs with much needed air.

Emma broke the kiss and held me tight against her while we both deeply breathed in one another. The ground beneath my feet rose as I took a tiny step to the side. I stumbled over it and fell slightly against her while she swayed backwards. Her grip on my coat tightened more at the movement. Electricity spread through my body as I leaned my forehead lightly against hers and we caught our breathes.

"That was..." I softly said but never got to finish it as her mouth closed over mine once again.

It was a thing of contradictions. Gentle and rough. Tentative and confident. Pleading and demanding. They seemed to speak for us in a language all their own. A sharp, heated tingle across my flesh began to build once again as our mouths moved in tandem. A faint moan escaped from one of us. I had no idea as to whom. All I became aware of was the slide of the tip of Emma's tongue across my bottom lip then it meeting my own. I took in a shaky breath to be slammed with the scent of gardenia and lily.

The ground sifted roughly under my feet once more and I grabbed the back of her neck in an attempt to anchor myself. It took me a moment to realize that it had been Emma who had used the leverage her grip on my jacket gave her to pull me around. She guided me backwards further into the forest as her lips continued their dance on mine. She finally stopped guiding me backwards some distance away from the camp because I no longer could vaguely hear the others. Weight began to flow off my shoulders and down my arms.

"Jacket. Shirt. Off," Emma commanded with her mouth ghosting over mine.

"As you wish," I murmured.

She yanked the jacket the rest of the way down my arms. I set her head free to allow it to fall open on the dirt behind me. Buttons fell open as the shirt quickly followed the jacket and another moan resonated in my ears but that time I knew it to have came from me. I tightened my grip in her hair and pressed my lips harder onto hers as I returned the gesture and deepened the kiss. Neither one of us had completely abandoned the semi gentleness from only moments before but the edge began to blossom from the fluid and controlled movements of our lips. A few indicators that what was happening was becoming less satisfying for both of us. As I kept my hand embedded in her golden hair, it tightened and I pulled her toward me until her chest was flushed with mine. My hook found its way to lightly trace the line from the small of her back to the base of her neck with gentle strokes.

For Emma, her bicep snaked over my shoulder and flexed causing the small developed muscle that resided there to pull taut while her other danced across the exposed skin of my chest. It had no longer been quite enough for her soft, insistent lips to operate on their own with only a teasing pass of tongue across my lower lip. She met my deepening of the kiss with her own still gentle demand. Her tongue circled and caressed my own in an exploration that was quickly escalating into a dueling quest for dominance.

Emma inhaled through her nose catching an apparently much needed breath of oxygen as her hand drifted to rest on my side. I took the opportunity and allowed my hand to glided down over her shoulder and arm purposely avoiding her breast. It continued its slow descent down her side to her waist where it gathered her shirt in a tight fist. I pulled it up and released it from the waistband of her pants in order to gain access to what I knew to be smooth, silky soft skin underneath. My hand moved back up underneath until it reached her ribcage deliberately below her breast but not quite close enough to touch. I began kneading the muscles there in time with the movement and rhythm of our lips.

Emma's answer was to allow her hand to drop lower and snake around. The result was her grabbing my ass and pulling my hips into hers making an unmistakable hardness I had been trying to keep from being so aware of come into full and delightful contact with her lower stomach. My lips jerked from hers as I gasped at the sudden friction. They recaptured hers a second later as my breathing became ragged and the softness of our lips as they danced disappeared.

Cold leather hit the exposed skin of my back brought the realization that Emma had been gently lead me down onto the ground to the fogginess of my mind. It also brought the knowledge that she had slipped her hands to the fastening of my black leather trousers. How I hadn't felt that had been beyond my comprehension abilities at that moment. The only thing that I could do was feel and the feeling of the cool fabric to my overheated skin sent another sharp spike of heat speeding over my body. Her lips connected with the skin on my neck just below and behind my right ear. The tip of her tongue traced small circles on that particular area causing my eyes to rolled back then squeezed shut as a low groan escaped the back of my throat.

Just as quickly as she had began, she stopped and rose to her knees. She crossed her arms and reached her fingertips down to the bottom hem of her shirt. With a swift, fluid motion of her arms, the shirt rolled upwards and off her arms. She tossed it to the side without a single glance over her head and tossed it to the side without a single care as to where it may had landed. It left her only in a small, white satin corset that only covered her breasts.

Holding my gaze steadily, she stood. She slowly reached down to knee high black boots. One at a time, she unzipped them and pulled them off. My chest burned and dryness ran the length of my throat despite the effort of trying to gain much needed air. A mischievous grin blossom across her angelic face. She slowly rose to stand straight up bringing her hands to the fastening of those skin tight trousers of hers. She popped them open then began to peel them over her slender hips and legs. Inch by agonizingly slow inch, she slid them down until pulling them completely off.

She lowered herself back onto her knees then began making the trek up my body. I couldn't take it anymore. I rose up to grab her but a hand on my chest froze me in place. I fell back onto my elbows allowing them to support my weight in a reclining position. Small, slender hands returned to the fastening of my trousers. Quick, adept movements of her fingers had them open. I raised my hips in assistance as she peeled them down my legs to meet the fate of the rest of our clothing somewhere close and off to the side.

She took a moment to admire her handiwork causing my breathe to catch in my throat yet again. I took the moment to return the gesture by taking in and admire the sight before my eyes. She bent down and placed an open mouth low on my shin. Her lips and tongue seared a path across my shin to my thigh on its journey upwards.

Her tongue flicked the crease of my leg almost sending me shooting straight up. A chuckle vibrated through smiling lips as they continued to touch my skin and travel further on up. My hand fisted tightly in the jacket beneath me. Teeth ached from the vise grip pressure my jaw exerted on them. I was binding my bloody time as the minx slowly came closer. Her tongue traced little circles around my stomach when time finally came. I rose up and wrapped my arms around her. The look of surprise had just formed on her face when I flipped her over and underneath me.

I returned the favor so had bestowed upon me moments earlier with fervor by flicking my tongue along her jaw and down her neck as I leaned her to lie back. I felt the pulse of her heart beat strong, steady and sure at the hollow of her neck with my lips. Fingertips explored the strong muscles and smooth expanse of skin of her shoulders and collarbone. Inquisitive lips and tongue followed soon after. I lightly nipped at the indention between her neck and shoulder and was rewarded with a sharp intake a breath. I soothed the would be hurt with a flick of my tongue causing her breathing to change and speed up once more.

I hid the grin it provoked in me as well as I could as I slid the straps of the strange corset she wore across her shoulders and down her biceps. I hadn't been in a position to know what type of undergarments she wore until that moment. I understood that. They were strange yet more pleasant. They were easier than what I had been use to seeing on women. What surprised me even more had been her unquestioning about my lack of them.

My momentary revelry was broken by the feel of soft, silky smooth hands gliding down my stomach en route to a clear destination. I caught her hands before they could touch me and pressed them back down onto the ground. She gave me a frustrated glare to which I only gave a grin as an answer. I resumed my journey downwards to the valley between her firm, round breasts. Her breath hitched shakily when I flicked my tongue across the skin of her exposed breastbone. A groan of heightened frustration and impatience followed. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped as I continued my descent with steely determination.

Feather light kisses were planted all across her abdomen that made the muscles there contract and quiver as her breathing quickened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her hands flexing, crumpling the jacket into white knuckled fists. I took a small amount of pity on her and hastened my arrival to my destination. I rose up from her just enough to give myself room to do what she had done to me. I unfastened her corset from between her shoulder blades. I quickly reached the center in the front between the valley of her breasts and grabbed the center. I pulled them up away from her body. She raised her shoulders from the ground high enough for the straps to come free and slid off her arms.

I slowly slid my skin across hers as I made my way back down her body. Shivers from her body resonated through me and I felt the corner of my mouth raise into a half grin. I reached the panties that matched her bra after several languid moments. What I was sure was a devilishly grin began to form on my lips. I heard her breathe a laugh from in front of me.

"If you do, you'll pay for it with interest," she deadpanned. I looked up and saw her raised up on her elbows staring at me. She was serious in her threat of retaliation. I felt the grin on my face widen.

"Promise?"

"You can do that some other time!"

"What if I want to do it now?"

She growled my name in frustrated passion drawling a chuckle from deep within my throat. She had said my name hundreds of time before but never in such a manner. It was like a plea I couldn't help but grant. She needed more. She was even desperate for it. The playfulness within me evaporated instantly. It turned out so was I.

"If the lady insists," I hoarsely replied before gathering the panties in my hand and dragging them down her legs.

She obliged in helping me by raising her hips off the ground enough for me to finish sliding them off her long, lean legs. Once they were tossed to the side, I slowly crawled back up the length of her body kissing trembling legs and thighs along the way. I returned to her immediately and slammed my mouth onto hers pushing her down onto the ground with the weight of my body. My hands massaged and glided down silky, porcelain, overheated flesh as her hands answered in kind.

Her hands slowly swept down my chest and abdomen; fluid and steady. My breathing had became harsh again at her touch. I waited with baited breath for what she intended to do. She passed her hand over top of the scorching flesh once, twice, three times before finally cupping me. My eyes closed tightly as she began to gently massage me. My teeth clenched at the sensation and I felt the heat increase over my skin. I felt her raise up onto her elbow and lean in close to me as she continued her ministrations.

Before I could even try to reach for her, she had already thrown her leg over my hips straddling me. I could feel every inch of her against me making my breath hiss out from between clenched teeth. My hand instinctively grasped her hips as she raised herself up and wrapped her hand around my length. I tensed at the sensation and my breath came out in shaky pants. As she was about to lower herself onto me, a realization slammed into my thoughts. I quickly raised up and wrapped my arm around her waist. I used the momentum it created to flip us over to where I was on top. The shock of the change in position shown clearly on her face.

I soothed the apparent sting the change had caused by lightly stroking her face with my fingers. I turned my head only long enough to grab her hand with that same hand and lace our fingers together. I gently pushed our hands down onto the ground next to her head and made sure my weight was firmly supported by my other arm and the hook buried within the dirt. When I returned my eyes to hers, first confusion then understanding shown in their sapphire blue depths.

I slowly slid into her as our eyes remained locked. I felt the warm resistance of her body as I gently pushed. Emma threw her head back against the jacket and closed her eyes as her back slightly arched. A sound from the back of her throat filtered to my ears. It had been more of a pleased sigh than a moan or simple breathing. I felt the hand that held hers shook at the sensations assaulting both of us. I held my body still as I could as I allowed her to adjust. The warmth and tightness of her body hadn't made it easy and my breath came out in ragged pants.

"Look at me," I whispered hoarsely. I hadn't trusted it to be any louder in volume. "Please, Emma," I gently scraped her now parted lips with a trembling thumb. "Look at me."

When she finally did, she must have seen something in my eyes as they bore down into hers. Many things flashed within her eyes with lightning speed. She seemed to be searching for something, some kind of answer, before she craned up neck up the fraction of distance to place a gentle kiss upon my lips before lowering her head back down.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips not sure if they were loud enough for her to hear them but finding myself needing to say them nonetheless.

My hand tightened hard around hers as I began to move, drawing myself achingly slow out of her. Her breathe hitched raggedly. Whether it was from our bodies movements or the words I had just uttered, I didn't know. The thought was driven out of my head with the sweet sensation flooded through both of us as her body began moving of its own volition and her eyes remained locked with mine. The pace our bodies set was both delicious and maddening. Fluid, silken and undulated.

It was instinctive in the ease of which we moved. She knew just how to elongate my strokes to deepen my pleasure as she arched her back to deepen her own. At the same time, I knew just how deep, hard and fast to thrust to make her breath catch in her throat and tremble both inside and out as it did the same to me. We were already synced to the rhythms of the other.

Our breathes were still even and controlled as hers was hot on my lips and mingling with my own deep exhalations. All too quickly I began to feel the mistakable coiling of tension deep in my belly as I felt the tension in hers became taut. The shiver that ran through her thighs as she squeezed me close. Our pace began to increase. Steady and measured, it climbed. Each of us fueling the other in a tempo that steadily quickened. The tempest raged between and within us constantly growing in intensity much like a hard storm out on the open sea. Bumpy seas ahead. These bumpy seas I hadn't minded weathering.

Our eyes remained locked with one another as I felt every nuance of her beautiful, breathing body under on mine. As I rocked down, she rocked her body up. Every hot breath from both of us mingled together between our lips and made the desperately clenched hands quiver tightly beside her head. The trembling and pace our bodies set for us racked both of our bodies growing to a fever pitch. Her eyes widened slightly and my name tumbled from her lips as her back arched slightly. Her hips met mine once more as her head fell back deeper into the pillow and her eyes fluttered closed. Her inner muscles vibrated around me snapping my control.

I whispered her name too as the hand not clenched in hers flew up to her face. My thumb gently stroke her cheek as my fingers sprayed out over her jaw and her throat. She opened her hazy, sated eyes to lock them back on mine as I shuddered and spilled myself inside her. Her hand squeezed mine almost hard enough to break it as my head fell to her shoulder. She hugged me to her and I breathed in the now very familiar scent of gardenia and lily. I would never be able to smell it and not think of her or being with her like that ever again. We laid like that for a long time, my chest rising just as hers fell.

"Killian," she whispered.

"What?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hook!"

I bolted into a sitting position and jerked my head to the male voice shouting down at me. David. The Prince. What the bloody hell? No...

"Damn. I thought you were only resting not full on sleeping," the Prince berated. "Come on. Meeting. We're going to figure out what our next move is against Pan."

The Prince gave me a discerning look before turning and heading back towards the fire at the center of camp where the others no doubt had already gathered. I watched him turn past a large bush and out of view before I allowed my head to fall into my hand. I allowed myself a few minutes to compose myself.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up and began towards the meeting. Just bloody great. Perfect. Well, she did warn me. She said I wouldn't be able to handle it. She was right. I couldn't handle it.


End file.
